Blondes
by ShortStuff1
Summary: Santana doesn’t like classifying things, especially her tastes in women.


**Title:** Blondes

**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany

**Mentions:** Rachel/Quinn, Tina/Puck, Mike/Kurt and several others

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Santana doesn't like classifying things, especially her tastes in women.

**Spoilers:** None. Doesn't really follow the Glee storyline.

**Author's Note: **It doesn't follow any of my other stories. I originally had a different idea in my head [but that might end up in a prequel fic] but this was written instead.

It's snowing out and the sun has set, leaving the moon and lampposts to provide lighting for everyone. The young Latina woman is standing outside a house and patiently waiting for someone to open the door so she can come inside to _warmth_.

A few seconds pass before Noah Puckerman [without his Mohawk] opens the door and greets her with a smile, "Santana, glad you could make it."

Santana smirks as she walks through the doorway and sheds off her jacket, "Yeah, ice on the road totally sucks and I had to do some paperwork back in the office."

She walks further into the house; happy for the warmth and seeing the familiar faces she doesn't get to see all too often. It's a sort of reunion for all the glee clubbers from way back when. Everyone's in the living and Brittany perks up and makes space between herself and Quinn for Santana to sit down.

A drink is pressed into her hand and she looks up to thank Finn Hudson who smiles back before going to sit on the floor by the coffee table. The couch she's sitting on is kind of full, Mike and Kurt are taking up the space on the opposite side of Brittany, and Rachel is sitting on the arm of the chair, Quinn's arm around her waist.

On the other smaller couch sits Mercedes, Matt, and Tina; Artie is currently placed between the two couches. Puck gives Tina a small kiss before sitting on the floor with his best friend and the conversation between everyone resumes.

"You know, I never would have guessed for you to end up with Tina. I always thought she and Artie would stay together, sorry Artie," Mercedes says.

Artie just smiles at the apology [he got over it and has a girlfriend waiting for him back home] and Puck shrugs his shoulders, "I don't think we saw it either. It sorta just happened. I guess it couldn't be helped we went to the same college."

"She just didn't seem like your type," Mike says, thinking about Santana, Quinn, and Rachel. All three girls had a sort of dominating appearance as opposed to Tina's shyness.

A laugh escaped Finn's lips, "And Kurt didn't seem like your type either." The tall man's eyes twinkles as he watched Mike blush and grumble before pulling his boyfriend into his lap.

"I think everyone's type sort of just changes," Matt stated while Mercedes and Artie nodded their heads in agreement.

"Look at Rachel, I thought she had this thing for boys with dark hair and dark eyes. Then she ended up with Quinn: blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a _girl_," Mercedes smiles and everyone laughs along because those two were at each other's throats over half of the time. But then they figured out it was just sexual tension.

"Finn sort of has a thing for girls who verbally beat them," Kurt says with a wicked smile and Finn glares at him before laughing along.

"Well, I knew that Quinn has always had a thing for Rachel," Brittany says while taking a sip from Santana's. Her eyes held a sense of mirth in them and everyone in the room lifted an eyebrow to her confession.

Silence filled the room before Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "What? She looked at Rachel the same way I looked at Santana back in high school."

Her answer seemed to satisfy everyone in the room before Rachel said, "And I think Brittany only had eyes for Santana. I think that's real sweet how you had no particular type but Santana."

Santana spoke up, "I never had a type."

Everyone in the room stares at her with a look of disbelief on their faces as if saying _yeah right_. Santana looks right back at everyone in the room and glares, "What? I never did! I never had any specific type. Whoever appealed to me, appealed to me."

Matt shakes his head, "You totally have a type. Quit playing with me."

"I dated Puck and Finn, they were two different types."

"Okay, let me rephrase. You totally have a type in women," Matt crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a pointed look.

Santana rolls her eyes and has an exasperated facial expression, "No, I don't. I don't like limiting myself and classifying people into 'types'."

Puck smirked, "Yeah? Well you seemed to like certain women."

"Blondes," Finn stated with a smirk of his own and at that Santana grew indignant.

"Just because Brittany's a blonde doesn't mean-"

Before she can even finish her sentence Tina interrupts her, "You seemed to like Quinn back when we were little."

"What?"

"Kindergarten."

"I was _five_!" Santana practically screams.

"Childhood is your foundation and many things you particularly find interesting tends to carry throughout your life," Rachel says in an informative tone.

"You wouldn't let me be the dad," Finn says with a shrug of his shoulders. "_You_ wanted to be the one to come home to Quinn."

Santana squinted her eyes in distaste and was going to retaliate when Quinn this time interrupted her with one name, "Heather."

Mike sits there with a contemplative look on his face before snapping his fingers, "Your sister right?"

Quinn nods and stares at Santana with a smug look, "I know you can't deny that one."

"I remember her, boy could she dance," Puck says with a wide grin. "Too bad she was like, five years older than us."

"I was nine at the time!" Santana tries to plead her case.

"_Please_, you were totally jealous of the time your brother dated her," Quinn rolls her eyes.

"And you seemed to always want to walk with Quinn and Heather home afterschool," Mercedes pitches in.

"Ms. Michele-Agron, our librarian in middle school," Kurt says.

"She was hot," Rachel let's slip and everyone pauses to look at her. "She was!" she says indignantly.

"Our geometry teacher during freshman year, Ms. Hemo," Artie throws in with a small shrug.

"I don't think I ever saw Santana ask for so much tutoring before freshman year," Matt thinks out loud.

Santana buries her face into Brittany's shoulder while everyone's laughing at her expense. When everyone gathers their wits, Brittany decides to join in on the banter, "Heather Morris."

"The Single Ladies dancer?" Mike clearly knows who she is. "She is a _goddess_."

Kurt stares at his boyfriend who avoids his gaze before speaking up, "The _only_ white girl dancing with her on tour. Also blonde."

Santana's given up on trying to prove them wrong and just lets out a groan and Brittany wraps her up in her arms.

The conversation finally steers clear from Santana and it seems like mere minutes, but actually three hours, before everyone has to go home [Rachel's the first go and has to handle a really tipsy and very touchy/horny Quinn].

Brittany's lying in bed with her head on Santana's shoulder and her fingers are tracing around her flat stomach. The feel of skin on skin is still exciting and Brittany rolls on top of her wife and kisses her way from her shoulder up her neck and to her ear, "I'm glad blonde's are your type and I hear that they're freaks in bed." The blonde's head then disappeared underneath the sheets.

**A/N: **I don't know where the other pairings came from aside from Faberry but I've never really thought of Tina/Puck and it just kind of came out as I was typing. Huh. That seems to be happening a lot. Comment and review, it fuels my writing inspiration.


End file.
